


Interrogation

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: With the Hat out of action, Albus has to improvise.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElementalRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalRaven/gifts).



> [Prompt:](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/168256.html?thread=10095424) harry potter, any, what if the sorting hat was destroyed/abducted/not there anymore

Albus Dumbledore rounded on the child, who sat on the stool looking petrified (it was, after all, the famous _Albus Dumbledore_ ), and bellowed, “What … is your favourite colour?”

“Um …” said the child, “blue?”

“RAVENCLAW!” Dumbledore roared, and amid a smattering of bemused applause, Minerva McGonagall muttered, “There’s got to be a better way of doing this, Albus.”


End file.
